Cauchemar Antique
by Simple Demoiselle
Summary: Il existe une peur que tout les Représentants Européens ont en commun. Le souvenir d'une époque trouble, d'une période terrible inconnue des humains car elle ne les a jamais affectés. Pourtant, eux s'en rappellent et encore aujourd'hui, face à Ça ils sentent redevenir des enfants pétrifiés et impuissants...


Bonjour / Bonjour

Petite histoire courte d'un chapitre pour introduire une notion ma réappropriation de l'univers d'Hetalia. Évocation rapide d'OC, mais c'est tout.

Je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant de mettre cette idée en mots et cela expliquera les relations très tendues qu'ont certains "canons" avec ce personnage.

Bonne lecture!

Les Canons et Hetalia ne sont pas à moi mais Europe, le concept de Cardinal et d'autres éléments de l'univers, si.

* * *

-Pourquoi je devrais rester ici enfermé comme un lâche ou une faible créature à protéger, je veux aller combattre ! Je suis Gilbert le descendant de Germanie ! Laisse moi sortir !

Rodrich regardait l'autre garçon s'agiter en fronçant les sourcils, il l'agaçait déjà, seulement voilà, les grands ils avaient tous installés dans cette maison avec l'interdiction formelle de mettre le nez dehors. Combien de temps allaient-il les garder sur place, pour leur sécurité disaient-ils, mais pourquoi ? Le petit Autrichien détestait ne pas comprendre ce qui passait, chaque fois qu'il demandait à avoir des précisions ou, au moins une petite idée de ce qui les empêchait d'aventurer à l'extérieur, l'adulte posait un doigt sérieux sur ses lèvres, vérifiant comme s'il craignait l'intrusion d'un ennemi.

Ce modeste logis abritait plusieurs enfants, Représentants de nations très jeunes parquées à qui personne n'avait dit un mot, juste qu'ils devaient partir. Ce que l'un d'entre eux refusait, s'il y avait menace, il voulait la combattre, périr les armes à la main comme un vrai guerrier, puis il ne craignait rien, il avait des capacités tellement extraordinaires que rien ne personne ne pourrait jamais l'écraser proclamait-il. La plupart s'était endormi, sauf deux, Gilbert, Représentant de la Prusse et Rodrich, qui représentait l'Autriche. Mécontent, le petit brun tapa sur la tête de son ami / rival avec le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, une petite branche qu'il abattit sur le sommet du crâne de l'agité visant à ne pas lui faire trop mal.

\- Tiens toi tranquille idiot ! On nous a dit de ne pas sortir alors tu obéis c'est tout.

Oui, jouer les grands, les responsables lui apportait un sentiment de contrôle, comme s'il pouvait, par ce geste dérisoire, retrouver contenance, faire taire cette crainte viscérale au plus profond de lui…Pourquoi…Qu'es ce qu'il y avait là dehors, pour qu'on les oblige à demeurer ainsi immobiles ? Ho…Il n'aimait pas ça… Et les autres qui ne disaient pas un mot, ceux, celles sensés les protéger, ils paraissaient aussi démunis qu'eux, les enfants…S'il ne pleurait pas, il le devait uniquement à son orgueil.

Il voyait d'ailleurs que derrière ses airs bravaches, son attitude de fier à bras, Gilbert partageait secrètement ses angoisses. Peut être vaudrait il mieux imiter le reste de leurs camarades et dormir jusqu'à ce que les choses ne se calment, mais combien de temps cela prendrait ? Il ne savait plus…Et au fond tenait-il vraiment à savoir ce qui rodait, finalement ? Il restait un petit garçon après tout…

* * *

…

Ils tremblaient, blottis tout les deux au milieu de la forêt avec l'espoir que cette situation ne durerait pas, ça allait s'arranger hein ? Ca Devait même ! Ils n'étaient que deux gamins, âgés peut être dix à douze années physiques pour le plus grand et jamais leur jeunesse ne s'imposa à eux avec autant de brutalité, de cruauté, de douleur… Francis serrait la petite main d'Arthur dans la sienne, guère plus rassuré, il essayait de l'apaiser sans trop y parvenir : comment quand il avait au moins aussi peur que lui ?

Une inquiétude traversait le petit Représentant de l'Angleterre de part en part : sa famille, si ses frères n'y survivaient pas, s'il perdait tout le monde, trouverait-il encore la force d'avancer ? Il ne voulait pas, il ne le supporterait pas ! Hors de question de finir à nouveau seul, abandonné, à prendre la pluie, à grelotter de froid… Cette idée le détruisait de l'intérieur, la simple possibilité qu'il ne perde un membre de sa fratrie suffisait à lui appuyer sur la trachée comme si quelqu'un lui obstruait la gorge. Tout mais pas Ca…Pitié !

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison… Sanglota le garçonnet, on ne peut pas essayer ? J'ai faim et je veux dormir ! Je n'aime pas être ici…Ramène moi à la maison !

Ah…Voilà, il fallait s'y attendre, comme il ne se sentait pas en sécurité, Arthur formulait des exigences, commençait ses caprices, or ce moment ne s'y prêtait absolument pas ! Il fallait qu'ils restent ici, cachés par les créatures qui protégeaient cette partie du bois, c'était leur seule chance d'en réchapper ! Francis ignorait comment expliquer ce qui se passait réellement à son ami, puisqu'il avait fini par être considéré comme tel aux yeux du petit Anglais, non sans mal. Il avait beau être plus grand, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se produisait, juste qu'un danger menaçait dehors, quelque chose capable les tuer en un battement de cils. De puissant, d'incontrôlable… A l'énergie uniquement destructrice.

Arthur essayait de rester fort malgré tout, sa famille ne risquait rien, c'était tous de grands magiciens, des gens forts, capables de résister à tout, de triompher de plus puissantes forces de l'univers, alors qu'importait ce qu'ils affrontaient là-bas ils en sortiraient vainqueurs, ils écraseraient l'adversaire ! Alba, Eire et Cyrmu reviendraient, pas besoin de se tourmenter autant, puis, il devait se montrer digne, un Représentant ça ne ployait pas ! Il ne pouvait montrer une telle image de faiblesse devant quelqu'un qui, un jour lui causerait du tords. Par fierté, il s'écarta un instant de son compagnon d'infortune, essuyant rageusement ce qui avait souillé ses joues. Il était beaucoup trop faible, combien de fois son frère aîné lui répéta t il…

Francis ne protesta pas, l'attitude du petit Anglais ne l'étonnait plus, puis, tant qu'il ne cherchait pas à sortir de ce sanctuaire protégé, il ne voyait pas de souci à ce qu'il s'éloigne un peu. Un froid mortel lui transperçait les os, pourtant, il ne venait pas de la température extérieure, puisqu'il faisait doux, pour une fois. Non, puis une sensation d'étouffement le prit, il respirait avec difficulté, un poids invisible dans la poitrine, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir exécuter cette action si simple. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus que d'un échange de regards pour se comprendre, ils le ressentaient tout les deux… **Ca** voulait les détruire, absolument. Ils se turent, main sur la bouche, expérimentant un sentiment primaire : bêtes traquées…

* * *

…

Katarina caressait délicatement les mèches de son petit frère, tandis que sa sœur venait de se coller à son bras. Ils étaient allongés dans la grotte où ils avaient trouvé refuge sur les conseils d'un Représentant plus âgé qui leur avait indiqué cet endroit où sans risques, en principe. Un peu plus grande, la jeune Ukrainienne ne pouvait ignorer les changements qu'elle percevait dans l'air, de nombreux Représentants disparaissaient, elle ne les trouvait plus, elle ne les sentait plus… Il lui fallait préserver Ivan et Natalia ou, ils subiraient le même sort. Balayés par la tempête de folie et de magie sauvage qui sévissait depuis un long moment.

Elle avait oublié l'heure, les jours, le temps qui passait n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, seuls comptaient ses deux précieux cadets sur lesquels elle veillait jalousement. En une durée anormalement courte un nombre effrayant de leurs semblables avait disparu…Rien qu'en Russie, elle n'en comptait plus beaucoup. Ils fuyaient, se cachaient, pour les plus doués en magie les désespérés, ils tentaient différents plans d'existence, en appelaient à leur panthéon pour les mettre à l'abri. D'une voix moins claire qu'elle aurait voulu, la toute jeune fille entama un chant murmuré s'assurant du sommeil des siens.

Qu'es ce qui avait causé ce carnage, cette hécatombe ? Un nom, une seule « personne » Europe. Depuis la mort du Représentant de l'empire Romain, l'aînée féminine de la première fratrie avait totalement perdu la raison. Elle tuait, elle laissait s'exprimer toute son influence, semait le chaos et la mort sur son passage. Personne ne lui résistait car c'était difficilement possible. Beaucoup de très jeunes Représentants avaient succombé à son passage, de plus âgés. Non en matière de « pouvoir », de Magie personne ne surpassait les enfants de Pangée et Panthalassa. Nombre criaient à l'injustice au scandale mais c'était comme ça… Il avait fallu que la plus grande des filles ne soit atteinte à sa naissance d'une Magie corruptrice qui détraquait son esprit, dont elle démontrait toute l'ampleur pour la première fois.

Même dans leur sommeil, Natalia et Ivan ne pouvaient ignorer l'énorme pression qui emplissait l'air, l'étau dans lequel un cette force inconnue les enfermait, un gémissement d'inconfort s'échappait de leurs lèvres juvéniles par instants à cadence régulière. User des rêves comme parade rendait l'expérience encore plus terrifiante car se raccrocher à la réalité, au tangible ne comptait parmi les options offertes : le contact de la neige, la dureté des pierres, la douceur d'un contact familial… Par réflexe, la petite Biélorusse rechercha le contact de son grand frère, incapable, autant que lui de retrouver le monde physique dans cet état. Car choisir de dormir impliquait de rester inconscient pour plusieurs jours au moins, leurs esprits fragiles ne disposait pas d'une palette de stratégies étendue pour résister à ce qu'ils subissaient.

Manger ? Boire ? Le reste ? Ils n'éprouvaient plus ces besoins, autant les éveillés que les endormis. Chaque corps donnait l'impression de se taire complètement, afin de leur éviter de bouger et commettre un acte imprudent. La faim poussait à s'éloigner de leur refuge, la soif, pareillement. Katarine ne voyait que pas le soleil se levait et se coucher aux mêmes intervalles que de coutume, indiquant, les jours, les semaines. Pourvu que leur absence ne s'étende pas indéfiniment, le monde avait quand même besoin d'eux ! Que quelqu'un mette fin à ce cauchemar qui les enfermait tous ! Que la famille d'Europe agisse ! Eux seuls pouvaient sans y laisser inévitablement la vie…

* * *

…

Matthias vérifia pour la énième fois le cercle magique tracé par Lukaas visant à assurer leur protection. Il n'y connaissait pourtant pas grand-chose, mais, même le Roi du Nord en personne n'était pas infaillible et vu ce que lui hurlait son instinct : il perdait toute contenance ! Ho, il accordait toute confiance en son ami, hein la question ne posait pas, juste que…Quand sa personne, celle du reste de son entourage était aussi immédiatement menacée, il cherchait à se raccrocher à n'importe quoi, garder prise sur son environnement au minimum ! Cela s'exprimait à travers l'observation minutieuse de cette barrière de magie, qu'il aurait été pourtant bien incapable de réaliser tout seul.

\- Ne t'agites pas autour de moi comme ça, tu vas finir par me déconcentrer ! L'avertit le Représentant de la Norvège d'un ton moins serein qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il mettait la touche finale, voilà, il pourrait rejoindre les autres et s'abriter derrière. Ce charme puissant devrait suffire à contrer la Magie primale.

Cependant, si elle désirait clairement combattre, cela se compliquerait fortement…Pourvu qu'elle se contente de passer, sans violence, il leur suffirait d'attendre qu'elle quitte le continent pour reprendre le cour de leur existence. Elle marchait en plus, donc, sa lenteur lui laissa le temps de tout préparer, trouver la parade la plus efficace contre ce déchaînement de haine et de douleur qu'elle apportait.

Berwald n'avait pas dit un mot depuis bientôt plusieurs semaines, cherchant encore à effacer les images du carnage auquel il avait eu l'horreur d'assister. Il avait connu la guerre, les massacres, les boucheries, oui, d'accord, sauf que Ca… Non contente d'avoir transformé les humains qui les accompagnaient en poupée de chair dont elle sépara les membres dans un sourire dément, comme s'il s'agissait de de pièce de tissu qu'elle décousait par sa simple volonté, Europe avait littéralement annihilé les Cardinals de Suède et manqué de s'en prendre aux Finlandais.

Il ignorait où ces quatre-là avaient réussi à se mettre à l'abri, or, il retrouvait toujours leur présence, alors, ils demeuraient vivants, quelque part. Peut-être sur un autre continent, car, comme le territoire ne lui appartenait plus, la Représentante continentale ne pouvait agir à sa guise sur les terres incarnées par ses sœurs.

D'ailleurs, sa survie, il la devait justement à sa Cardinale de l'ouest qui fit barrage avec sa Magie laissant au Suédois assez d'avance pour courir. Elle n'avait écouté que sa nature première, les Cardinals existaient pour protéger leur nation, la préserver, la servir. Comme Europe ne chassait vraiment personne, elle s'était rapidement désintéressée de lui continuant sa route aléatoire.

Du sang dans la neige, des membres éparpillés digne du pire des champs de bataille et l'œuvre d'un seul être… Même un Représentant de ville ou de rivière pouvait perpétrer des meurtre de masses sur les humains, cependant, tuer d'un regard les Cardinals d'une nation ou les effacer de la surface de la terre sans armes, sans efforts…

La lourde couverture posée sur ses jambes l'arracha à ses réflexions mêlées de souvenirs. Le sourire bienveillant du petit Finlandais l'accueillit.

\- Nous allons survivre, tous. J'en sûr. Quelqu'un va trouver un moyen pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Le monde va retrouver son état normal et toi, tu feras la connaissance des tes nouveaux Cardinals. Qui sait si tu ne feras pas des amis.

Toujours positif et optimiste, cette touche de lumière dans la noirceur qui l'entourait, cet espoir qui brillait dans les ténèbres. Jamais Berwald ne fut aussi heureux d'avoir Tino auprès de lui. Oui, ils surmonteraient cette épreuve ensembles, telle une famille. Il n'avait jamais été proche de ses Cardinals, ni même amis avec eux, il s'agissait de vagues connaissances tout au plus, ça n'en restait pas moins terrible…

* * *

Sadiq, Représentant de l'empire Ottoman bénissait sa chance. Son pays se voyait épargné par le fléau, remerciait-il sa position géographique particulière. A Istanbul, côté Asiatique, il voyait chacune de ses petites provinces courir, s'amuser ou se goinfrer de loukoums et il préférait cela. Certains Représentants de type région avait fait le nécessaire pour que les petits s'en sortent indemnes payant le prix fort… Mais, le plus important, ils étaient en vie, sains et saufs du bon côté de la planète avec lui. Ses enfants, ce qu'ils resteraient nés de son chair, ou non. Ils mettraient longtemps à oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu par contre, car tout n'avait pas pu leur être éviter.

Un petit bras tira sur son turban avec force et l'Ottoman sentit bientôt la douce caresse de petits crocs solidement plantés dans sa paume…Fichu Grec ! Si seulement celui-ci avait pu rien qu'une seconde éprouver l'influence de l'Européenne, cela l'aurait calmé pour quelques jours ! Lui, avait besoin devenir muet et presque immobile, pas comme les deux autres enfants qui fixaient le mur avec leurs petits yeux vides. De ce qu'il lui avait été rapporté, ces malchanceux-là étaient aux première loges pour assister à une manifestation de cette puissance chaotique, un Représentant adulte avaient dû s'interposer, il ne voyait que ça pour qu'ils se tiennent encore debout.

Tout les Européens de l'Est se réfugiaient en Asie quand ils y parvenaient, pour ceux du Sud, il leur restait l'Afrique. Les plus exposés seraient toujours ceux de l'Ouest et du Nord. Depuis quand cela durait ? Il y avait à la rigueur, l'option des océans, prendre un bateau et s'éloigner des côtes, ce qui avait pu être fait pour les nations proches. Vivement que tout rentre dans l'ordre, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mine de rien.

* * *

…

Une lame dans la gorge, une en pleine tête, trois à chaque bras, dans une au centre de la poitrine, deux dans les flancs et autant dans les jambes que dans les bras sans oublier une qui crucifiait les mains et les pieds. Ca avait été nécessaire d'en enfoncer autant mais elle ne bougeait enfin plus. Les quatre Cardinals Européens se regardaient tour à tour, épuisés : ils avaient réussi… Europe allongée par terre avait cessé de bouger, de se défendre, de crier et de vouloir tout anéantir sur son passage.

Le Cardinal du nord de l'Europe se raccrocha au fourreau de sa lourde épée pour ne pas s'effondrer à son tour : c'était fini… Le frère aîné allait l'expédier avec lui au plus profond des abysses pour qu'elle y retrouve assez de raison, mais durant cette période, l'intendance sur le continent leur revenait. La grande quantité de sang lui avait fait perdre évidement connaissance, il suffisait de s'assoir et d'attendre que la fratrie de leur « supérieure » prenne le relais. La Cardinale de l'ouest affichait une magnifique trace de hache au centre du visage que sa propre Magie ne pouvait soigner en raison de son épuisement. Il serait toujours bon de se remettre, mais plus tard.

Les yeux fermés, ils essayaient de repérer les autres Représentants de leur zone géographique encore vivants, afin de d'allier l'utile et le repos. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement, certains avaient perdu de la famille, des amis, des gens auxquels ils tenaient. Voire, des êtres aimés dans cet enchaînement de chaos. Le quatuor savaient la majorité des enfants garderaient ce trauma enfoui en eux pour les années à venir : pour ceux qui en avaient à leur charge, cela promettait de nombreuses nuits blanches peuplées d'inévitables cauchemars.

Quand l'objet de toutes les craintes fut remise à son parent, un chope de plomb s'évacua de leurs épaules, ils purent à nouveau respirer convenablement. Gardée par la Magie des océans et de ses abysses, elle ne reviendrait plus… D'ici un siècle, ils désigneraient un émissaire pour aller parler à la famille et voir si Europe pouvait rependre ses fonctions. Au minimum…

Il était temps de regagner leur place, faire progressivement passer le message. Les humains avaient continué de vivre eux, il fallait qu'ils reprennent les différents postes attribués par leurs sociétés, leurs cultures, même si leur absence passait inaperçue selon les lois de l'univers. Expliquer ça aurait été ingérable, par conséquent, le cerveau d'un simple citoyen occultait tout ce qui dépassait sa propre compréhension : Représentant, Magie, immortalité, jeunesse perpétuelle.

* * *

 _A notre époque_

Ce soir-là, de l'ouest à l'est, du nord au sud, la totalité des membres de l'Union Européenne ne dormirait pas, ou très mal. Le trio Francis, Gilbert et Antonio ferait la tournée des bars pour penser à autre chose et se plonger dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se lève. Rodrich et Elizveta conviaient leurs proches voisins à un très grand dîner, s'ils en avaient l'envie. Les Kirkland faisaient l'équivalent d'une trêve et passait ce moment à discuter, se disputer, peu importait tant qu'ils restaient éveillés. La fratrie Slave resterait sur le canapé à regarder la télévision café et alcool pour tenir. Les Vargas s'organisait une redécouverte d'une ville de leur pays choisie au hasard qu'ils exploreraient ensembles, les amis pouvaient s'ajouter si l'Italien du sud se sentait d'humeur. La Belge ouvrait sa maison à ses connaissances frontalières car son frère ne tenait pas à ce que cela se déroule sous son toit, pour des raisons de budgets, mais il participait en aidant à la cuisine. Pour alléger la liste, ils trouvaient tous quelque chose à faire, partout sur le continent.

Pourtant, il y avait toujours des Représentants beaucoup plus jeunes qui ne comprenaient pas cette attitude. Ludwig par exemple, l'Allemand se questionnait sur cet espèce de rituel qu'il avait vu se produire une fois par siècle et quoi qu'il se soit passé à cette date, visiblement non liée à l'Histoire personne ne voulait en parler. Quand il était encore enfant, c'était le moment où son grand frère passait la nuit dans sa chambre à lui raconter des histoires, lui conter ses exploits, ou, peu importait, à part s'il se trouvait en terre étrangère ou en conflit, il recevait sa visite. D'autant que cela ne concernait pas les autres, puisque le Représentant Japonais qu'il quittait à l'instant lui avouait ignorer totalement ce qui leur prenait et que les Asiatiques ne lui donneraient pas une réponse plus satisfaisante.

Il y avait aussi cet autre point, possiblement en rapport: le grand blond avait remarqué l'évident malaise de son ami Feliciano en présence d'Europe. Certes, elle était froide, elle en imposait, pas vraiment avenante ni agréable à côtoyer, mais... à ce point? Le Français pourtant toujours correct avec les femmes était réticent à lui serrer la main, aussi, maintenant qu'il y songeait. Il avait peu observé nombre de réactions étranges pendant les sommets de l'UE, de plus, pas chez tout le monde. Elle paraissait détestée, haïe, voire crainte par un étonnement nombre de Représentants.

Il avait, effectivement entendu dire que son amour du pouvoir, son goût pour l'autorité faisait d'elle quelqu'un de dirigiste, très attirée par la conquête: or, elle n'y était certainement pas la seule. Cela resterait décidément un mystère... Lui en voulaient-ils pour les crises de Folie qu'elle avait eue autrefois? Si, oui, ils ne devraient pas être aussi nombreux à la détester. Il n'aimait pas être le seul dans l'ignorance. Quant à lui poser directement la question: elle haussait les épaules avec mépris répondant que faire "ami-ami" avec toutes les nations de son territoire l'indifférait complètement, elle avait vu le jour pour les diriger, rien de plus.

L 'Allemand se glissa dans son lit, une grosse journée de travail l'attendait pour la journée suivante, il fallait qu'il se repose. Paisiblement endormi, il jouissait du privilège des Représentants nés après la première et, l'espéraient-ils tous du fond du cœur la dernière manifestation de la Magie corruptrice cachée au fond d'Europe, la plus instable et la moins aimée de Sept Sœurs.


End file.
